


The Most Ordinary Day

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: This is the tale of how the Doctor and Rose became parents. Unaware of and totally unprepared for the gift that was about to be bestowed upon them.





	The Most Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of a birth.

The tale of how the Doctor and Rose became parents started on the most ordinary day.

 

Rose woke up shortly before her husband. She lay back on her pillows and watched him for awhile, enjoying the feel of his single heart beating against her own chest. She watched the deep and fall of his chest as he breathed, lazily tracing a finger over his facial features and sideburns.

 

Suddenly, she could feel the Doctor's lips pressed to her index finger. She looked down and broke into a wide grin.

 

"Mornin' love"

 

He gave her a sleepy grin in return, before kissing her lips.

 

"Morning love" he said, before pulling her close. Rose and the Doctor equally loved mornings. It gave them the chance to snuggle up to one another before the day started. Before work , before parents , brothers and in-laws.

 

The Doctor rested his hand on her belly and Rose flinched a bit.

 

"I told you not to worry darling" he muttered.

 

Rose poked at her swollen stomach. Over the past few months, she had picked up a few kilos. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough to realise she had a paunch. She put it down to being out of shape, with no regular exercise or strict diet in preparation for the Dimension Cannon. Maybe her period was due, she pondered. Her tummy was playing up a bit. It had been awhile, but then again, her cycle had always been irregular.

 

"I need to lose weight" she countered, frowning.

 

"No you don't" he tried to reassure her, pressing his lips to her temple. He stalled, deciding how to best put his suggestion. Rose flicked her eyes to his face, watching him ponder.

 

"But, if you do want to get fit, I can always do it with you"

 

Rose snorted at that.

 

"You don't need to lose any weight. You are still as fit as ever" she said, running her eyes appreciatively down his lean torso. He smirked filthily.

 

"Oh yes?"

 

Rose grinned again.

 

"Yes"

 

He pulled her on top of him, Rose shrieking with delight as he showed her how fit he really was.

 

That, was equally the best thing about mornings as well.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around lunchtime when Rose started to experience a twinge in her backside. Her and the Doctor were sitting outside, people watching, when she put a hand to her back.

 

"You okay, love?" the Doctor asked worriedly, noticing her face pulled into a look of pain.

 

"Yeah" she tried convincing him, putting on a smile. "Must've pulled a muscle or something"

 

Still, he moved to sit behind her and placed his own hands on the small of her back. Rose had to admit the massage felt good, relaxing immediately. But, it did nothing to alleviate the pressure she was feeling.

 

"How's that, then?"

 

"Felt good. Didn't help though" she admitted, and he frowned, worried.

 

"I can give you a proper check later, in the TARDIS med bay" he offered.

 

Rose gave him a tight lipped smile.

 

"Sounds good" she agreed, returning to her chips.

 

Yeah. She needed to give up the chips.

 

* * *

 

 

By early afternoon, her backache had gotten much worse, and also, she was now experiencing cramping. She put her head on her desk, winded.

 

The report she had to type up for her father still needed to be done. So Rose pushed the pain to the back of her mind and carried on.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, she was talking to Jake, when she collapsed on the floor, whimpering. She was aware of Jake yelling for help and then being escorted to the medical department. But, all she could think of was the Doctor.

 

* * *

 

This universe's Martha Jones examined her straight away. Rose felt embarrassed in a way at all the fuss. She was used to the Doctor treating her. Martha took her blood pressure, temperature and asked if she had been feeling well lately.

 

Her eyebrows shot up when Rose told her about the weight gain, and how she was cramping and had severe back pain. Gently, Martha asked her if she could perform an internal exam.

 

Now, Rose was worried. She was about to ask where the Doctor was, when Martha pulled off her rubber gloves and regarded her. Rose tried to read the expression on her face, to no avail. Martha took her hand, and told her she would send the Doctor in.

 

He came rushing in, in blind panic. He had been informed Rose had been rushed to the medical department, and ditched his project on his workbench. He had ran all the way, and was slightly breathless. Seeing Rose, vulnerable on the examination bed, was simply the worst feeling he had. He needed to examine her himself. He felt totally helpless. Now, he was clutching Rose's left hand in his own, watching Martha do his job of taking care of Rose. All he could do was cuddle and kiss her, providing reassurance that way.

  

Martha smiled and regarded Rose and the Doctor. It had came as a shock to her when she realised what was happening to her patient.

 

"Rose, when did you say your last period was?" she asked again.

 

"Nearly a year ago, but I've always been irregular" she repeated, frustrated, wanting to roll her eyes. They had gone through this already. The Doctor gently squeezed her hand.

 

"And you said you put on weight?"

 

Rose nodded.

 

Martha spoke slowly. "Also, how regular is the cramping?"

 

Rose had to think of that. She really didn't know. In response, she shrugged.

 

"Oh. No way" the Doctor drawled, realising what was happening. Rose turned to him, taken back at the shock on his face.

 

"Doctor, what's wrong? Martha? What's happening?" she demanded.

 

Martha gave a look to the Doctor, allowing him to tell Rose.

 

He grabbed both of her hands and kissed her lips tenderly.

 

She looked so scared. His voice shook as he explained gently what was happening to his wife.  

 

"Rose, my love, you are in labour"

 

He didn't expect her to laugh. Rose thought it was a joke, despite the Doctor gently touching her stomach.

 

"No. I can't be pregnant. We've been using protection. I haven't had any symptoms at all. You're kiddin' aren't you?" she scoffed. Then she hitched her breath as a strong contraction rode through her belly. As it wavered, she immediately believed them.

 

She was about to give birth.

 

* * *

 

After two hours of blood, sweat and tears, Rose gave birth to their daughter. The Doctor cried as he helped deliver the baby and cut the cord. Now, in the delivery room at a local hospital, Rose was given her daughter to hold for the first time.

 

All tiny, red, and all blonde hair. And screaming for dear life.

 

"Come 'ere darling girl" she cooed, as she held the baby close to her chest. On instinct, she latched onto her breast, and Rose beamed at the Doctor, who was now watching with awe at their surprise. He gently stroked his daughter's hair, before placing a kiss on her crown.

 

"She's so beautiful. You're so beautiful. And so clever. My beautiful, clever Rose" he gushed, kissing his wife. He peered down at his their little girl.

 

"What shall we name her?" he asked.

 

Rose peered down fondly at her little girl, who was suckling her breast greedily. She ran her finger across her tiny face.

 

"I've got no idea. It's not like we had any time to think of a name. Oh, my God, we don't even have anything for her!" she yelped, realising for the first time how unprepared they really were.

 

The Doctor hushed her with another kiss.

 

"Don't worry, love. We'll get all the things we need for our daughter. But, first things first, she really does need a name"

 

'An' I'm telling you, I can't think of one. Oh, no. She's not going without a name"

 

The Doctor smiled gently, this time silencing her with a finger on her lips. Rose smiled sheepishly.

 

"There you go. I was thinking, there is a name that means the gift of love. Because that's what she is. The love between us gave us this amazing, gorgeous gift" he began softly, caressing Rose's waist. He was so giddy at what had just happened, and the sight before him.

 

Rose blinked up at him.

 

"An' what is the name?"

 

"Xaria" he breathed.

 

Rose pondered at the name. It was unusual and it suited her.

 

"Yeah. Xaria. Xaria Jacqueline. After Mum"

 

Then Rose was shocked for the second time that day as it dawned on her.

 

"Oh my God" she muttered under her breath. The Doctor stopped gazing at Xaria briefly to peer at her. Rose thought she would never get sick of the goofy grin and the look of adoration he had on his face. Because of Xaria. Their gift. Who was now not too fussed at feeding and was now snuggled in her Daddy's arms, peering up with him with milky blue eyes.

 

"What is it, love?" he questioned.

 

"We haven't told Mum and Dad"

 

The Doctor slowly realised what that probably meant. Rose giggled.

 

"You're so gonna get slapped"

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to someone I know. She didn't know she was pregnant at all until she gave birth. 
> 
> Xaria is pronounced 'Zaria'


End file.
